


Ain't That A Kick in The Head 意想不到

by lyreann



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Weeping Benji, bottom!ethan, top!benji
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《爺們些》的衍生梗：隸屬IMF小組的小組隊長Ethan Hunt正乘坐電車前往任務地點，臨下車的時候發現坐在他對面的小姐遺下了一本書，於是他追了上去，但車站人流過多沒追上。這時隸屬FBI的技術員Benji Dunn拿著同樣的一本暢銷書出現在Ethan面前，誤認他是朋友介紹的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. <序>

**Author's Note:**

> 1.本篇设定半架空，伊森依然是IMF特工，班吉在FBI工作，两人此前未相遇过，互不认识  
> 2.用了西蒙聚聚的电影《爷们些（Man Up）》的梗，不过没看过也不要紧=w=  
> 3.标题来自迪恩·马丁（Dean Martin）的歌曲《Ain't That A Kick in The Head（意想不到）》，也是碟4劫狱那场戏里班吉放的歌XD
> 
> 感谢丢给我这么可爱的梗以及陪我讨论脑洞细节的同酱=333=我真是太幸福啦

**15:46，列车上。**  
  
  
  
伊森•亨特低头确认了一眼时间。距离列车到站还有一个多小时，在那之前，他什么也做不了。任务的小组成员已经有人帮他挑好了，诱使目标上钩的消息也已经散布出去了，当然，他可以用剩下的时间再过一下任务的相关资料，不过IMF的王牌特工选择不这么做。虽然接下来很快又要去执行任务，但特工先生看起来放松而随意，就像一个普通的乘客。他保持着坐在座位上的姿势伸展了一下双腿，望向车窗外变换的景色。  
  
好不容易可以借这个机会放松一下神经，他才不要又把自己埋在资料里。他刚刚妥善处理完一起可能威胁到英美两国外交关系的危机，紧接着就收到了新的任务通知，马不停蹄地赶向下一个任务地点。  
  
这看起来不是个很难的任务，伊森需要假装携带一份机密文件，诱使正在追查这份文件的目标现身。和他搭档的小队成员已经放出了消息，他们告诉伊森，他一下车目标就应该会出现试图接触他。以伊森的能力，完成这个任务可以说是绰绰有余，他没有太大压力。但这还是，伊森有点儿无奈地想，太密集了。可能总部只是看他正好在英国，派他去既保证了效率，又可以省下一笔路费。可是无论如何，把任务信息印在回程机票上让他读出来，这么做真的有点过分。  
  
但牢骚归牢骚，作为一个优秀的特工，伊森还是会认真对待自己的每一个任务。  
  
他将视线从窗外收回，头向后靠在椅背上，打算利用这一个小时的间歇休憩一下。但就在这个时候，坐在他对面的女士向他俯过身来。  
  
“不好意思，但是我忍不住注意到，你一个人，似乎有点无聊……”  
  
坐在伊森对面的是一个长着可爱兔牙的年轻女孩。伊森当然并不无聊。实际上，一个人的状态就是他现在所需要的。但他还是礼貌地看向对面的乘客，微微扬起眉梢露出一个探询的表情。  
  
这似乎极大地鼓舞了她。“……于是我就想，我真的应该向你推荐一下这本书。你读过吗？”  
  
她举起手里的书，露出封面。那是一本还挺厚的书，蓝色封皮上印着工艺字标题：《六十亿人与你》。  
  
伊森合乎礼节但十分简洁地说：“没有。谢谢你，我会看一看的。”  
  
他语气中的冷淡并没有浇灭对方的热情。对方甚至把手肘搭在他们之间的桌板边缘，身子又倾过来了一点。“这真的是一本非常非常棒的书。我觉得它改变了我的生活……哦，这样说可能有点夸张，但多多少少有一点，你明白吗？我甚至打算带着它去参加相亲。实际上，我正要去参加相亲。我们会通过这本书来识别对方，因为我们都真的非常喜欢这本书，从中获得了很多感人的力量……”  
  
女孩稍显兴奋地同伊森说着话，一双眼睛睁得大大的。毫无疑问，她看起来就是会被畅销但无用的心灵鸡汤感动到的类型。而伊森现在并不想和她搭话。并不是伊森对付不来她，伊森有能力和各种各样的人游刃有余地打交道。但现在，他只想在任务前静静地享受一下一个小时的休息时间，放过他吧。  
  
于是为了让这场对话尽快结束，在对方说话的间隙，伊森很快地说：“谢谢你，我能读一读吗？我现在确实没有什么事做。”对方愣了一下，伊森又补充道：“当然，到站之前我就还给你。因为，你还需要带着它去相亲。”  
  
“哦，当然可以，请读吧。”女孩略显惊喜地将书递给他。她还想说什么，但伊森时机恰好地阻止了那即将发出来的声音：“我读书的时候不怎么说话，请原谅。”  
  
“没关系，”女孩儿改口说，“安静的状态才能更专心，我也是这样。”  
  
于是伊森得到了他期望中的宁静。他装模作样地扫了一眼目录，然后翻到了其中一页，察觉到坐在对面的女性仍然在热切地看着他，好像期盼他五分钟后就能吐出来一篇热情洋溢的读后感。  
  
伊森抬起头，露出一个微妙的笑容。  
  
这一招屡试不爽。女孩儿脸微微一红，对他点点头，不再直愣愣地盯着他看，而改用（她以为）伊森不会发现的视线偷偷瞥向他。  
  
伊森开始装作很感兴趣地读着书的模样。这本书的内容果然跟他猜测的大差不差，都是一些如何在生活中寻找积极的力量改变自己的建议。如果是本罪案小说都比这好，伊森想，他还可以通过寻找专业和常识性错误找点乐子。手头的这本实在是太无趣了。不过很快，伊森发现了新的乐趣。  
  
他在心里运用在IMF接受训练时掌握的心理学知识对第三章自我认知的解读部分进行了一顿痛批；当读到自我鼓励的方法的时候，他开始像做犯罪心理侧写一般在脑中构想出一个作者的形象，并且想象着那个形象每天早上醒来之后一脸傻气地对着镜子重复“我可以做到！”； _第七章：你的消极想法会毁掉你的生活（也会毁掉其他人的……）_ ，伊森这样解读：每当什么脑子进水的罪犯头目想通过一个邪恶的计划挣一大笔钱或搅得世界一团糟（或者两样同时完成）的时候，他们都该知道，这件事最后的结果只能是害得他们自己被逮捕或直接丧命，并且还要拖累他们这些特工各种玩儿命跑任务和加班，完了还要被逼着写无聊的任务报告书，害人不利己。  
  
他不动声色地翻过一页又一页，在心里做着无声的阅读游戏。他是如此乐在其中，以至于好像是突然之间，他就听到列车员通过广播播报道：“女士们，先生们，我们已经到达了本次列车的终点，伦敦滑铁卢站……”  
  
伊森抬起头，“啪”的一声合上书本。他周围的乘客在收拾东西陆续离开，而对面的位置上已经没有人了。她在餐巾纸上给伊森留了一条信息：  
  
_我看你实在喜欢这本书就没有打扰你。的确是本棒极了的书，对不对？请留着它吧！:)_  
  
伊森可不会用喜欢来形容自己对《六十亿人与你》的态度。他才不想带着这本书在任务里到处跑（说实在的，如果他知道自己的任务小队里有人会喜欢《六十亿人与你》，他会认认真真地考虑申请换一个不将心灵鸡汤当做精神支柱的队友）。而且，她不是要靠这本书和相亲对象相认吗？  
  
伊森看了一眼窗外，列车刚刚到站，第一批下车的乘客还在向出口处慢慢挪去。他飞快地套上夹克外套（还好，他东西不多），戴上能够帮助他在人群中搜索和定位目标的IMF特制的墨镜，抓起那本书向车门方向跑去。如果时间来得及的话，他可以在目标出现前追上那女孩把书还给她。不想和她搭话是一回事，但是伊森并不愿意因为自己小小的任性举动而毁掉别人的相亲约会。  
  
伊森在人流中快步行走，经过那标志性的大钟的时候他下意识地低头对了一下自己的计时装置，那里会显示出现在的时刻和他任务所剩的时间。列车比预计早到了几分钟。他应该还有时间。他的墨镜装置正在通过人脸识别试图搜寻目标，而他自己的双眼则在寻找那位把书留给他的年轻女性。车站里的人很多，不过专业的训练和长年的外勤经验造就了伊森足够敏锐的观察力。他终于在人群中看到了那女孩儿的背影，他加快了步伐，他想自己追上她不成问题。  
  
然而就在这时，在伊森左前方的人群中突然发生了小小的骚乱。“哦——哦——我很抱歉！小心——”伊森听到有个声音这么说，然后一个失去平衡的身影向后一倒，结结实实地撞上了他。这一下来得毫无预警，饶是伊森也被这下撞得不轻，墨镜都掉了。还好他反应不慢，及时向后退了几步稳住平衡，而那撞到他的人则实实在在摔在了地上。  
  
伊森弯腰抓起自己掉在地上的墨镜，顺势扶起跌坐在地上龇牙咧嘴的男人。“没事吧？”他随口问道，没有期望得到回答就想接着去追前方走远了的那女孩儿，谁知道对方竟然一把抓住了他的手臂。  
  
“这真是——这真是太尴尬了，是不是？”伊森开始想，为什么今天他总是遇见抓住他不放就开始滔滔不绝地说话——也不管他愿不愿意——的人呢？也许这是个预兆，今天本该轻松的任务不会那么轻松了。“老天作证，我可不是想着逃跑——好吧——也许有一点，因为，见鬼，我还以为我被杰瑞耍了之类的——但是——我猜也许这意味着我们命中注定要约会？”  
  
一开始伊森还听着，但当男人说出最后一句话时，他第一次感到发生的一切似乎超出了他的理解范围。面对他不由自主露出的困惑表情，面前有着一双流露出友善而愉悦的神情的眼睛，留着毛茸茸的胡子的男人咧嘴露出了一个笑容。“通过书来识别对方真是太聪明了，是不是？”他晃了晃另一只没有在抓着伊森的手。  
  
伊森的视线落在他的手上。  
  
哦。  
  
他的手上抓着一本《六十亿人与你》。正和伊森手里那本 _一模一样_ 。


	2. <1>

**17:03，伦敦滑铁卢车站。**

 

班吉•邓恩是在看到那男人的眼睛的瞬间，突然改变了主意的。

 

他们约定好的时间是下午五点。那女孩儿会乘坐列车到车站来。为了给还没有见过面的约会对象留下一个好印象，班吉早到了几分钟。他穿了一件灰呢大衣，围一条蓝色围巾，深信自己即便不能称得上英俊潇洒，也会让对方产生好感的。帮他们牵线的杰瑞拍着胸脯保证，这女孩儿是个完美的选择，她很可爱，而且乐观开朗，重要的是，他会很容易和她产生共鸣——他们都曾被挚爱的人欺骗，受过同样的伤害。

对于班吉来说，这不仅仅是一个普通的相亲约会，他还有一个重要的计划。因此，他对这位还未谋面的杰西卡满心期待。当他忍不住遐想着这次的约会对象到底是一个怎样的女孩儿的时候，他在约定好的地点——那标志性的大钟下面——看见了拿着约定好的信物——畅销书《六十亿人与你》——的，理论上来说应该是他的约会对象的人——一个男人。

一个 _男人_ 。

班吉没有意识到自己微微张开了嘴，逆着人群流动的方向站立的他露出了稍显傻气的表情。

穿着白衬衫和牛仔裤、外面套一件深色夹克的男人低着头，似乎在看手机之类的，而且他还戴着墨镜，班吉看不清他的脸，只能看到他稍微有些长的深栗色头发。那些稍长的发丝有一些垂了下来，落在他脸侧，看起来很柔软。即便如此， _毫无疑问_ 那也还是个男人的身形。

而理论上来说，班吉今天是要和一位叫做杰西卡的女性约会——至少他的朋友是这么告知他的。一定是哪里出错了。可是——地点没错，时间没错，接头信物也没错。除了出现的人显然不会叫做杰西卡，而且他还是个男性。

班吉盯着那个在人流中快步行走似乎在搜寻什么的男人，试图找到一个合理的解释。他的第一反应是自己被人捉弄了。他开始回忆自己是否和杰瑞开过类似——“你和女孩儿为什么总是成不了？要不下次给你介绍几个漂亮男孩？”“谢了，伙计，我就知道你会理解我。”——这样的玩笑。但就算他们确实拿这个打趣过，班吉此前从未怀疑过自己的性向，他约会的对象也一直都是女性。和一位男性约会，这对于班吉来说完全是 _不可想象_ 的。如果杰瑞是故意要整班吉，那么他已经成功了。因为班吉已经不知所措，想要逃跑了。

他确实逃跑了——试图。

他没能跑多远，就因为车站里密集的人流和自己不甚灵活的动作而撞到了人。更糟糕的是，他撞到的那个人恰好是他意图逃离的约会对象。

也许这意味着我逃不开这一关了，班吉心里想道，我，班吉•邓恩，命中注定要在某天下午和一位男性相撞，并且和他共度这个夜晚。直到那个时候他心里还是沮丧，无奈且惶恐的。直到他的约会对象将他从地上扶起，他抬起头遇上了那双眼睛。

男人先前戴着墨镜，所以班吉现在才发现他有一双漂亮的绿眼睛。那双眼睛的视线并没有聚焦在班吉身上，只是带点随意地扫向他，然后很快又离开了。就那么漫不经心的一瞥，竟然给这男人做出了十分迷人的味道。而且不知怎么的，那种漫不经心还在班吉心里激起了一阵有点儿惆怅的轻颤。

他突然改变了主意。

班吉伸手握住绿眼睛男人的胳膊。如果他这个时候稍微深入地思考一下，他会发现面前的人正意图离开，而这件事还有其他无法解释的古怪之处。但那个时候，班吉已经理所当然地将男人当做他真正的约会对象了。杰瑞总不会太坑我的，他想，也许他比我更了解我自己，也许尝试一下，也没有什么伤害？

“……我猜也许这意味着我们命中注定要约会？”

现在班吉看到了他的正脸，绿眼睛的男人有一副和那双眼睛相称的英俊外表。面对班吉的说明，一开始他似乎听不懂班吉在说什么，微微皱着眉，露出了有点儿困惑的可爱神情——直到他注意到班吉手里的《六十亿人与你》，才好像突然开始理解到底发生了什么（这让班吉更加确信，他就是杰瑞安排给自己的约会对象）。

“听着，”绿眼睛的英俊男人说——班吉有点遗憾地看着他重新戴上墨镜——他四处张望了一下好像在寻找着什么，“我没有时间详细解释，但——”

“我明白，我明白，”班吉很快地说，“这场面让人有点儿失望，我被抓到了。但我其实没有迟到，也不是真的想逃跑，我只是有点儿——有点儿意想不到。你明白吗？杰瑞一定是打算捉弄我们，因为他告诉我我要和一个叫杰西卡的女孩儿约会的。哦，我都不能想象他是怎么跟你介绍我的了。但你不能因为这个就对我失去信心——”男人试图插嘴，班吉加快了语速，“——你总得给我个机会。我觉得我们会不错的。也许我们应该从头开始，翻过这一页，不如先正式打个招呼吧？刚才这个不算数——虽然我们确实激烈地碰撞了——希望你不会觉得开这种玩笑有点太早，哦，我感觉我刚才那一下摔得有点疼，希望你没受伤，不过你看起来比我好多了——我想想，我们先握个手？还是——还是先拥抱一下吧，作为刚才的补偿。我真的很抱歉，希望这没有毁掉你对我的第一印象。”

班吉抱了抱似乎还处于状况外的男人。男人个头不高，但并非瘦弱的类型。班吉可以感觉到，在衣料的包裹下，男人有着匀称结实的肌肉。

“那么，正式的，你好。”

“不，”男人终于抓住班吉停下来的机会开口说道，他又望向人群流动的方向了，“这有点儿复杂，但相信我，我其实不是——”

他突然停了下来。因为他戴着墨镜的缘故，班吉没办法从那张脸上解读出更多的信息。如果是他的同事们，也许能从那看起来很平静的嘴角读出面前男人的真实反映。但班吉看不出来他是被其他事物吸引去了注意力，还是单纯地不知道接着该说些什么。于是班吉又接过了话头。

“不，这一点儿也不复杂。我是单身，你也是单身，我们都想找个伴儿，我们有个共同的朋友觉得我们不错——”男人慢慢地把头偏转了回来，班吉假定他现在又在看着自己了。他好像在思索着什么。“——嗒哒！（班吉做了个夸张的手势）成了。我理解，既然杰瑞已经捉弄了我，可能我也不是你想象中的样子，但——”班吉又举起了他们手里都有的那本书，“时间——核实。地点——核实。书——也核实。虽然这不是我想给你留下的第一印象，不太好。不过——好吧，我明白，我话太多了。我一紧张就会这样。闭嘴，班吉。我又开始了。所以——书上怎么说的？”

班吉又咧嘴笑了笑，等着男人的回应。

男人第一次露出了笑容。那副墨镜遮住了那双好看的眼睛，但并不能遮挡这个笑容的灿烂。“……我们都应该给彼此一个机会。”

“很好。”班吉产生了一种如释重负的轻松。“来之前我在想，有个地方我们可以去逛逛——哦，你不介意我这样提议吧？你介意吗？你不是本地人吧，你之前来过伦敦吗？”

男人有着美式口音。“来过几次，出差。我很乐意让你决定我们接下来去哪儿。”

“太好了。那我们就从南岸开始。这儿有一家还挺有名的酒吧，你一定会喜欢的。”他们开始顺着人流的方向也向出口走去。“不好意思——你介意把——”班吉用手比划了一下，“——墨镜拿下来吗？”

“差点忘记这个。”男人摘下墨镜，扬起嘴角笑了笑，这次班吉终于又看到那双明亮的绿眼睛。

他们走出车站，顺着泰姆河沿岸缓步走着。深秋伦敦南岸的阳光并不热烈，加上临近日暮时分，天空呈现出一种浅淡的灰蓝，在水天交接的地方则是一种懒洋洋的橙白。“所以，你显然不叫杰西卡。”

“不，”男人抿了抿嘴唇，“我叫伊森。”

“伊森，”班吉念了一遍他的名字，“好的，伊森。哦，天，我现在都不知道我之前得到的信息到底有哪些是真的。所以你也不在城里工作。你是铁人三项运动员吗？”

“不，”伊森兴味盎然地说，“但我可以保证，比铁人三项运动还要好。我的工作和安全防护有关。”

“啊，真巧，我也是。”班吉说，开始比划起来，“不过我和记录打交道比较多，处理一下这边的数据啦，调一下那边的代码之类的。布置任务的人，他们从来不知满足……你明白我的意思吗？”

“我想是的。”

他们一起笑起来。

“所以——”班吉重新开口说，“呃，其实我有点紧张。”——比他料想的要紧张一些，大概是因为他并没有和男人约会的经验，但好像又不仅限于此——班吉不确定这和身旁的男人有一双过于好看的眼睛，并且扬起嘴角时笑容过于灿烂有没有关系。“不过，”他耸了耸肩，“现在感觉还不错，对吧？”

“到现在，进展还不错，我想。”伊森柔和地说。

班吉口袋里的手机响了起来。“哦，是杰瑞。”他把手机屏幕展示给伊森看。“他大概是来问问我们什么反应的。我觉得他可不怀什么好意，也许他打电话来是想看笑话的。”

“我们不做点反击简直说不过去。”伊森的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光芒，“你看这样怎么样？反正我们目前感觉都还不错，干脆先别和他说。他一定以为我们会吓一跳。我们可以等今天晚上结束，再好好地打击他一下。”

“听起来不错，”班吉说，“我喜欢这主意。正在约会中——拒绝。”他对着屏幕说，挂掉了电话。


	3. <2>

**17:39，泰姆河沿岸。**  
  
  
  
“我们要不要喝点儿酒？那儿有家露天酒吧。”  
  
班吉（伊森还不知道他的全名）——伊森在不到一个小时前才遇上的、理论上来说现在正在和他约会的男人——说。  
  
在那场发生在车站里的古怪、可笑甚至有些荒诞的碰面之后，他们现在正并肩漫步在泰姆河沿岸的街道上，边走边聊着天。路上行人并不是很多，微寒的空气里漂浮着一种闲适的氛围。伊森看起来就和他的同伴一样放松而惬意，但事实是他正保持着警惕，神经适度地紧绷着。  
  
他看向班吉所指的那个露天酒吧，眨了眨眼睛。那是街头常见的流动吧台，一个手里握着一瓶啤酒的年轻男人正靠着吧台，似乎在和老板闲聊。  
  
“好啊，”伊森说，“这次我请。”  
  
“但我才是东道主——”  
  
“下一轮算在你头上。”伊森笑着说，他们走到露天酒吧前。“不好意思，”伊森对占据了吧台中央位置的年轻男子说，男人往旁边移开了一点，给他们留出些空间。“我们来……两份红条纹，可以吗？”  
  
得到了班吉的确认，伊森找出一张纸钞递过去，另一只手则放松地搭在吧台上，指节随意地敲击着节奏。老板很快带着两瓶红条纹以及找给伊森的零钱转过身来。伊森把一把硬币丢进口袋，和班吉分别抓起一瓶放在吧台上的酒。  
  
“所以，呃，伊森，希望不会让你感到冒昧……”他们一边走着，班吉开口说道，他从侧面偷偷地打量了一下伊森，略微踌躇了一会儿，才在伊森鼓励的目光下接着说道：“……我还是觉得有点难以置信。像 _你这样_ 的人，怎么会需要相亲？很难想象你会是在感情里输掉的那个人。”  
  
他们在摆在露天的折叠椅上坐下。伊森露出一个无奈的表情，耸了耸肩。  
  
“我总是在工作。我没有办法保证按时回家，还有那些失约的约会和纪念日。他总是觉得我忽略了他，”伊森甚至恰到好处地垂下目光，敬业地演绎着他的角色，“最终他无法忍受了。”  
  
这当然不是实际发生过的事情，不过，其实也并非完全是假的。经常没有规律的工作时间，加上工作本身具有的危险性，这一切让伊森一直没有下定决心去长时间维持一段感情（也不排除是他到目前为止还没有遇到合适的对象的缘故）。不管怎么说，根据情况需要编造适合时机的话，对于IMF的顶级特工伊森•亨特来说，这简直是信手拈来。  
  
但这不代表伊森可以毫无感觉地扯出那些谎言——虽然他的初衷其实是为了确保眼前这个普通男人的安全。伊森并不讨厌这个男人，实际上，（伊森奇怪地感到）和他待在一起还蛮愉快的——而这是伊森在车站做出那个看起来有些疯狂的决定的时候所不曾期望的。虽然这个叫班吉的男人话很多，当他语速很快地蹦出一大堆句子来的时候会稍稍给人一些神经质的感觉，但大概是因为他身上自然而然地带有一种让人觉得愉快的特质，那轻微的神经质并不让人觉得反感。而且他对待伊森的态度很认真，认真得显得可爱。这让伊森心里所产生的愧疚比他所预期的稍微强烈了一些。不过那感觉转瞬即逝——伊森是个专业的特工，他知道该如何处理这些感情。  
  
“哦，这并不能完全怪你，”对于伊森给出的解释，班吉理解地回应道，“你可能不相信，不过我很清楚这是怎么一回事。我的工作也——有的时候这真的很无奈。那感觉很不好受。他背着你和别人好上了吗？”  
  
“那倒没有，”伊森说，“我们就是感情破裂了。谈过，没能奏效。”  
  
班吉喝了一口酒，“那还好些，”他说，“当我发现我被劈腿的时候，感觉真是灾难。我们原本都打算结婚了，你知道。”  
  
“我为你感到抱歉。这听起来太糟糕了。”  
  
“是的，太糟糕了。我准备好了一切，几乎， _一切_ 。我想好了在哪儿求婚，派对的细节，我甚至还准备了戒指——突然之间我发现，我梦寐以求的女孩儿不是我想要的那个样子。不过，哦，不用为我难过（他对伊森笑了笑）——我不该说这些，唠叨太多前任的事情一定会毁掉一个约会不是吗？你不是来听我说这些的。不管怎么说，总好过结过婚才发现对方出轨不是吗？”班吉爽朗地笑了笑，“再说，我已经完全放下了。”他举起酒瓶向伊森示意了一下，“完全放下了！敬过去。”  
  
伊森也微笑着看了他两秒。“敬过去。”他若有所思地说，他们相互碰了一下酒瓶，然后同时饮了一口酒精饮料。  
  
他们从座位上站起身的时候，趁着班吉转过身去的空隙，伊森将捏在手里的微小装置——刚才在吧台旁，他从身旁的年轻男子手中接过了那个装置——迅速塞进耳朵，动作自然而随意。几乎在他戴上的同一瞬间，伊森头疼地听到迪克兰——刚才站在露天酒吧吧台旁的年轻男人，伊森这次行动的小队成员之一——充满朝气的声音在他耳中响起：  
  
“终于上线了，队长？你身边那家伙是怎么回事？为什么你们就好像在 _谈恋爱_ 似的？我都不知道你前一段感情是这么结束的？原来你真的 _男女通吃_ 啊？”  
  
因为，哦，从理论上来说，他们就是 _应该_ 在谈恋爱。而且，不，伊森的上一段感情并不是这样结束的。  
  
迪克兰，伊森在心里默默地想，你现在真的不算在帮忙。  
  
如果伊森可以开口，他会在通讯频道里让迪克兰闭嘴。然而伊森并不能贸然开口——他身边还站着班吉。班吉只是个本应和任务无关的普通人，一个阴差阳错被搅和进他们的任务，还因此被毁了自己的相亲约会的男人——并且，对于以上的事实，他一无所知。不过，和伊森待在一块儿，他目前是安全的。伊森希望他保持着这毫不知情又安全的状态，直到这任务结束。  
  
那时在车站，班吉伸手抓住他的一瞬间，IMF的模式识别系统帮他在人群中定位了这次任务的目标。伊森确信，就在他认出那个男人的同一时刻，对方也认出了他，他们的视线几乎是同时锁定在了彼此的目标身上，甚至还短暂地相交了。  
  
然后就在伊森被班吉缠住的时候，那男人的身形一闪，消失在了人流中。  
  
伊森原本并不在意那个男人的消失。在这场游戏里，他是伪装成诱饵的猎捕者，目标会重新找上他的，那匆忙的一瞥已经让他窥见了猎物，他只需要耐心等待。但目标选择暂时按兵不动是有原因的，他原本可以在车站就动手——就像注意到了伊森，目标同时也注意到了站在伊森面前的这个在人流中引起了小小骚乱的男人。  
  
伊森意识到，存在一种可能，目标已经把这个男人也当做了自己的同伴。他失去了追踪目标的时机，而且也尚未和他的组员们取得联络。如果他这个时候放任这个普通男人就这么离开，他会有危险。这并非绝对的情况，但伊森并不会拿普通人的安危去冒险。  
  
这就是为什么，此时伊森一边微笑着和班吉交谈，假装自己确实早就安排好了要和他约会，一边忍受着迪克兰在通讯系统中肆无忌惮的评论和连珠炮般的提问，还要注意着不要在两套交流模式中岔了频道。  
  
装作别人的约会对象？还是和一位男性？你可真有创意的，伊森•亨特。他在心里对自己说。  
  
他和班吉并肩登上台阶，走上一块高处的平台。站在那儿，他们能俯瞰下方泰姆河的景色。河岸边的路灯已经亮了起来，这让街道显示出一种柔和的暖色调来。浅紫色的暮色中，有只游船驶过下方，激起的鳞波在平静的河面上拖出一条闪闪发亮的痕迹。  
  
“没有发现目标的踪迹，伊森。”迪克兰的声音从伊森耳朵里的装置中传来。他终于放过伊森，开始老老实实地处理任务内容了。“但我想他还在跟着你们。不确定目标什么时候行动，可能他在等待你们分开的时机。”  
  
同时，“变得有点儿冷了，”班吉说道，现在他们侧过身，又面对面站着了，“你确定你没有穿得太少吗？”  
  
伊森和班吉对视着，对方的眼睛里流露出关心着他的真诚神情。  
  
他已经和迪克兰取得联络了，伊森想，他应该现在就对面前的男人坦白。他可以把班吉的安全交给迪克兰来负责，他继续独自执行这个任务。他对付得来。  
  
他几乎已经决定要那么做了。然而不知道为何，他莫名地犹豫了一下。就是这无从解释的瞬间犹豫让他再一次在班吉面前失去了开口的时机。“我们得确保你不冻着。”班吉动手解下自己的围巾，围在伊森脖子上。实际上，伊森确实有点冷，班吉的举动让他怔了一下。“我知道河对岸有家不错的酒吧，我们可以去那儿再消磨会儿时间。你愿意吗？”  
  
如果伊森确实点了点头，他自己一定没有意识到。而班吉露出开心的笑容，拉过了伊森的手。


	4. <3>

**18:46，南岸酒吧。**  
  
  
  
班吉很清楚他为什么要带伊森来这家酒吧，不仅仅是因为外面太冷而这里环境不错。  
  
一开始他也觉得那是个疯狂的念头，可是伊森看起来是这么完美。他闪着金色光泽的绿眼睛，微笑时薄薄的嘴唇扬起的弧度，还有谈话时显露出的收敛了的锐利，无一不在吸引着班吉。那确实是个疯狂的念头，可是班吉发现自己开始喜欢并且享受这个晚上和伊森在一起的时光。他不由自主产生了一个想法，为自己正在和这个男人约会而感到一股莫名的幸福和满足，大概这才是最疯狂的地方。  
  
他们点了龙舌兰，坐在吧台前，班吉认识的女侍应生海伦经过他们身边时和班吉打了个招呼，带着好奇的表情瞧着他和他的漂亮同伴，伊森友好地微笑着，也朝她点了点头。  
  
时间还有点儿早，酒吧里人还不多，他们相对坐着，手肘撑在吧台上。酒吧里放着节奏舒缓的民谣和英伦摇滚，班吉知道，要到晚些时候，这里才会热闹起来，那些音乐也会换成更加具有动感的电子乐。他们享受着酒吧里闲适又不显得过分冷清的气氛，一边喝着酒一边聊着天，时不时因为对方说出的什么俏皮话而笑起来。伊森的笑容似乎有种让周围的人的心情也跟着变好的魔力，每当他咧开嘴，露出洁白的牙齿，抑或只是抿着嘴唇，嘴角勾起一个弧度，班吉的胸腔里都会产生一阵夹杂着喜悦和疼痛的悸动。  
  
“一份名单？”伊森翻着手里的笔记本，“你很系统。”  
  
“应该还有另一份，关于你的——理论上来说。”班吉耸耸肩，有点儿窘迫地看着伊森快速扫过笔记本上的内容，而自己手里却没有交换的信息。“这不公平，为什么杰瑞只告诉了我要这么做？我现在觉得我被占了便宜。”  
  
伊森合上笔记本，抬起脸来笑着看向他。这个男人不是班吉原本以为的计划中的约会对象，实际上，班吉看着那双展露出迷人光泽的眼睛，意识到自己原先相信的关于约会对象的信息没有一条是真的。不管这是不是太过突兀，他大概已经开始喜欢上了面前的男人，甚至还有点迷恋，可是与此同时，班吉对他几乎一无所知。  
  
“现在你了解我了，可是我却不了解你，这不公平，伊森。”  
  
“我不会把这个叫做了解，”伊森晃了晃手里的笔记本，“即使我知道你喜欢意大利通心粉。我和你说话的时候了解到的东西，比读本子上的清单多得多。”他顿了顿，“你真的觉得这类事实困扰着你？”  
  
班吉当然知道，就算他们都喜欢意大利通心粉，也不代表他们一定会在一起。这只是一场盲目的相亲，但是，“我很好奇……”  
  
对于关于伊森的 _一切_ 。  
  
“关于我是不是你想象中的样子？”  
  
“我确实想象了一个形象，”班吉说，“但那个形象属于……”  
  
“打住，打住，谢谢你，杰西卡，我们不需要再过一遍这个了。”他们都笑起来。班吉把他们面前的空杯子推向酒保，又要了一轮。  
  
“所以，让我猜猜，你最喜欢的小说是《达•芬奇密码》？”  
  
“见鬼，不。”伊森露出一个挫败的表情，“那是本漏洞百出的小说。”  
  
“好吧，我现在要忘记杰瑞告诉我的一切。从零开始。班吉，你应该从零开始。如果我说对了什么，有奖励吗？”  
  
“你可以要求。”  
  
说实话，一切有点出乎班吉的意料——出乎他意料的好。他开始觉得，为了他的“反击”带伊森来这里似乎不那么疯狂了，因为，他们现在不就是像一对正沉浸在约会的甜蜜中的恋人吗？而另一方面，他又开始觉得，那整个计划好像都不那么重要了，因为，见鬼，他们现在是这么开心，相处的愉快已经冲淡了仍然滞留在班吉心底的对过去无法释怀的心情。  
  
“班吉，”伊森收起笑容，语气中透出不同于先前的认真，“我得坦白一件事。”  
  
“我也是，”班吉说，“从我先来吧。我之前告诉你，在车站的时候我不是想要逃跑。其实当时我是想要逃跑的，因为我被吓到了，实际上。这是我第一次真正意义上和男性约会。”看到伊森的表情他伸出一只手，好像这样就能阻止他说出什么班吉不愿意听到的话似的。“我坦白这些可不是为了让你反感我什么的，我很抱歉，希望这不会让你讨厌我。我只是觉得坦诚很重要，我希望坦诚地对你，因为，呃，我今天真的很开心，你对我很有耐心，能和你约会真的很棒。”  
  
伊森沉默了两秒，然后说：“我不讨厌你，班吉。你是个很有意思的人，我挺喜欢你的。和你在一起很愉快。”

班吉忍不住咧开嘴，他由衷地感到开心。他希望自己不至于表现得太傻，因为他怀疑自己的嘴角可能都咧到耳根了。“那么，你想要告诉我什么，伊森？”  
  
“我想也许我们可以留到晚点儿的时候再说。”  
  
“没问题，任何你觉得合适的时候。”  
  
无论伊森想要对他坦白什么，班吉觉得那都没有影响。  
  
他想，你很难不喜欢上伊森。他甚至开始在心里感谢杰瑞捉弄了他，要不然他就会错过伊森了。  
  
他们又聊了一会儿，然后班吉提议他们去别的地方玩一会儿。“保龄球。怎么样？”从他们谈话的内容来看，他们都还挺喜欢这项娱乐。于是他们收拾好随身带的东西离开。伊森没有带包，班吉把写着清单的笔记本装起来的时候，他围上了班吉给他的那条围巾。  
  
他们去的那家保龄球室离酒吧大概有十几分钟的脚程。伊森玩儿得比他想象中还好，但班吉也不会轻易投降。“小心，我要来了！”他极具气势地宣告说，不久之后又露出挫败的表情。“你真的像看起来那样无所不能吗？”  
  
“你为什么会有这样的感觉？”伊森笑着问道，但接着他就打出了漂亮的一击。  
  
又打了几轮之后他们坐下来休息了一会儿。他们都脱掉了外套，只穿着衬衫，不过球室里比外面暖和很多，刚才的活动还让他们出了点儿汗。从傍晚开始他们都没怎么吃东西，于是他们点了些简食，用薯条蘸着番茄酱，伊森无意识地舔干净手指上沾到的酱的样子非常可爱。班吉喝着啤酒，伊森不习惯喝太多酒精饮料，他要了果汁。  
  
“谁说相亲没用，对吧？”  
  
伊森笑了笑。  
  
“我再去给我们弄点儿喝的。”他说。  
  
班吉注视着伊森站起身走到餐饮吧台前。他和侍应生说了什么，等待的时候他侧过头随意地扫视着球室里其他的顾客，露出了好看的侧面轮廓。仿佛感受到了班吉的视线，他偏转过头看向班吉。班吉对他招了招手，伊森则露出笑容作为回应。  
  
伊森本应该只是去买饮料，但是他花了比班吉预料的更久的时间。不知道什么时候，另一个男人出现在吧台前，他站在伊森身旁，他们似乎在交谈着什么。但他们几乎都背对着班吉，班吉看不清另一个男人的相貌，也没办法尝试读他们的唇语。  
  
过了一会儿，伊森终于回来了。“抱歉让你等着了。”  
  
“认识的人？”  
  
“打了个招呼。”伊森简洁地说，算是默认。“嘿，不好意思，你能再等会儿吗？我想我需要去一下洗手间。”  
  
“当然，没关系。”  
  
伊森的身影消失在视野中。  
  
现在只剩下班吉自己一个人了，他不得不暂时从和伊森在一起时的有些过于兴奋的状态中脱离出来，随之而来的感觉像是从美梦中清醒过来一样，一瞬间让他觉得有点怅然。但他很快又重新开心起来，回味着他和伊森共同度过的这个夜晚的种种细节，并且忍不住又咧开嘴笑了起来。手上端着托盘的侍应生从他们的桌旁经过，奇怪地看了一眼这个独自坐着傻笑的男人。  
  
班吉等啊等，他从他和伊森在车站相遇时开始回想，想着他们在街上和酒吧里的闲聊，一直想到他们在保龄球室打过球之后坐下来吃东西聊天，想到伊森说要去洗手间然后到现在还没回来。然后他意识到，伊森离开得有点太久了。


	5. <4>

**20:35，保龄球室的厕所。**  
  
  
  
伊森被另一个男人几乎是推着撞开球室厕所的门的时候，两个正站在水池前抽着烟闲聊的男子受到了不小的惊吓，在仓皇逃走之前，他们看向伊森和他的对手的眼神活像在看两个忍耐不住要到厕所迅速来一发解决的疯子——在夺门而出之时他们甚至还不忘帮忙把厕所的门给关紧了。  
  
伊森发誓这绝对不是他禁不住感到格外恼火的原因。  
  
在执行这个本该轻松的任务的过程中，他突然多了个相亲对象要照顾（对方还是个男人），在通讯频道中被迪克兰嘲笑还不能还嘴，再加上又被人认为是缺乏品味的基佬——伊森尊重一切性取向，年轻时也曾经和男性交往过，但认为现在正和他缠斗着的这家伙是他的男友之类的简直是在侮辱他的审美——没关系，这些伊森都应付得很好，他才没有因为这些原因就用上了比平时更狠的力道。  
  
不管怎样，显然，目标的追踪与反追踪技巧比他的格斗技能要出色得多——虽然一开始他利用身高和体型的优势给伊森制造了点儿小麻烦。男人再一次朝伊森撞来的时候，他迅速侧过身子躲开，右脚则狠狠踹在男人的胫骨上。对方忍不住弓起身体发出一声痛苦的哀嚎，伊森趁机用手臂绞住了对手的脖子用力卡紧。男人挣扎着，毫无章法地挥舞着手臂试图击打到伊森，但只是徒劳无功。终于，目标完全昏死过去，软瘫的身子向后倒在伊森身上。  
  
伊森没敢立刻松懈力道，他维持着卡住男人脖子的姿势又过了几秒，确定目标确实已经失去意识而不是伪装，这才松开了手臂。  
  
刚才的打斗让他的后背都被汗水打湿了。他还没来得及喘口气，就听到一个有点儿熟悉的声音带着试探的语气喊道：“伊森？”  
  
伊森猛地抬起头，大概是他仍处于戒备之中的眼神过于锐利，从门缝里探进脑袋的班吉被吓了一个激灵。伊森放松了下意识仍然紧绷着的神经，表情也变得柔和起来。班吉推开门，整个人溜了进来。  
  
“因为你去了好久，我就想着是不是该过来看一下……”  
  
他皱眉打量着现场的情况，开口说话的时候声音里带着几分不确定。厕所狭小的空间里一片混乱，水池旁的垃圾桶翻倒在地，揉成团的卫生纸散落一地（其中还有一只用过的避孕套），有面镜子碎了，伊森和他的目标正以一种很容易让人误解的方式挤在敞着门的小隔间里。  
  
“班吉……”伊森想开口说明情况，他说话的时候还喘着气，刚刚结束战斗，他的心率此时有点儿快。但班吉打断了他。“你不必解释，”他用一种很自信已经了解了发生过什么（以及即将发生什么）的语气说道，“所以……”他看着（因为打斗而）衣衫不整、和另一个男人以一种尴尬的姿势纠缠在一起的伊森，带着有点儿受伤的神情说，“你的前男友就是他吗？我以为你们已经划清界线了？我还以为我们真的很投缘——好吧，也许我还是应该离开。”  
  
伊森克制住当场翻个白眼的冲动：就算现场的状态很让人误解，他看起来像那么饥不择食的类型吗？  
  
“不，班吉，”伊森说，他的声音终于平稳了些，“他是我的目标，我在执行任务。”  
  
班吉还想说什么，伊森做了个手势，让他把嘴又闭上了。比起安抚一个以为自己被约会对象劈腿了的班吉，伊森目前还有更紧迫的事情要做。他推开男人还压在他身上的躯体，任由失去意识的目标直接摔在地上。在班吉的轻声惊呼中，伊森解开失去意识的男人的腰带和衬衫——然后用它们把男人的手脚都捆了起来。他一边检查着目标的随身物品，一边在通讯频道里联络了迪克兰，让他呼叫清扫小队。他的部分到此就算结束了，之后会有IMF的审讯专家来套问情报，至于那具体是什么样的过程，伊森可一点儿也没有兴趣知道。  
  
处理完这一切，伊森重新把注意力放回班吉身上。在他和迪克兰对话、在目标身上搜寻可能透露信息的物件的时候，班吉瞪圆了眼睛微张着嘴，就这么一直看着他的动作。伊森露出一个歉意的微笑，班吉才好像终于反应过来，说道：  
  
“如果不是你看起来就像电影主人公，我一定会以为你是什么邪恶组织的成员——所以，你告诉我你是个记者，那其实不是真的是吗？你，你，你是便衣警察？”  
  
伊森不打算——而且实际上，他也不能——解释。“你可以这样认为。”  
  
“哦，天哪，和我约会的是个秘密警察，这真是太——”  
  
“还有一件事，”伊森温和但残酷地打断他，“我其实也不是你的约会对象。”  
  
“你不是——什么？！”  
  
“因为你在车站和我说了话，我以为他会把你也当成目标。我正好在那儿，拿着书，所以你错认为我是你的约会对象，我顺势假装，为了保护你。如果你感到生气，我完全可以理解。我很抱歉。”  
  
“你的意思是——理论上来说——我应该约会的人——不是你？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“所以——杰西卡——”  
  
“是真的。你的朋友没有故意捉弄你。你应该和杰西卡约会。刚才在酒吧的时候我就想告诉你，但是……”伊森耸了耸肩，他不想说是因为班吉看起来很开心他才没忍心那时就告诉班吉，那听起来只像个借口，只会让伊森的所作所为看起来更不光彩。而现在伊森的任务已经完成，再不坦白也没有任何意义了。  
  
班吉双手抱头揪起了自己的头发。“什么样的人会——”  
  
“我知道，我知道，”伊森说，“你有一切感到恼火的权力。我弄砸了你的约会，很可能还让一位无关的女士空等了很久，我很抱歉。”  
  
“所以那些前男友之类的也都是谎话了？”  
  
伊森耸了耸肩。  
  
“我早就该知道你看起来就不像是需要相亲的人！我甚至——”班吉整张脸都皱了起来，“——我甚至到现在都不知道你告诉我的事情里到底有哪些是真的！”  
  
“班吉，听着，”他用安抚的语气说道，“我很抱歉欺骗了你，但——”  
  
“你为了完成任务就假装和我约会？！”  
  
伊森眨了眨眼睛。“我觉得这个指责有点儿过了。这一切一开始并不在我的计划里，我没有打算利用你，班吉。”  
  
“我——抱歉，”班吉慌忙说道，“请别生气，伊森——你的名字确实是伊森是吗？我并不是想——我是说——”  
  
“我确实叫伊森，”伊森平静地说，“我没有生气。从结果上来说，我确实弄砸了你的约会。你有理由生气。”  
  
伊森准备好了承受班吉的怒火——即使伊森的出发点是为了保护班吉，他毁掉了这个男人设想中的完美约会也确实是事实，伊森知道这一点，他不打算和班吉争吵。  
  
“那——杰西卡呢？”  
  
伊森呼出一口气，“不知道，也许她等久了就自己回家了。那本书是她在列车上留给我的。你可以试着现在联系她，我想你们还是可以约会的——换个时间，毕竟错不在你。”他微笑了一下，“她挺可爱的，你们会是不错的一对。”  
  
“没错，”班吉干笑了一下，“我应该现在给她打个电话，告诉她我不是有意放她鸽子什么的——”  
  
他晃了晃手里的手机。但他看起来好像在想着别的什么事情，有点心不在焉的。伊森低头确认了一下时间，在心里估计着清扫小组到达的时刻。  
  
“那——接下来呢？”  
  
伊森抬起头。班吉带着一种难以形容的复杂神情望着他，在那双眼睛里伊森看到了一种夹杂着担忧的小心翼翼的期待——但是为什么？他看着班吉，露出探询的神情。  
  
“接下来——你就这样离开吗？”  
  
“我完成任务了。”伊森说。“你应该给杰西卡打电话。”他又补充了一句。  
  
“哦，是啊。”班吉应道，随即又有点暴躁地说道：“杰西卡，杰瑞，我们可以晚点儿处理那个——你不能就这样走开，伊森！”  
  
他突如其来的反应让伊森有点儿意外，他禁不住往后退了一步，扬了扬一边眉毛。  
  
“你瞧，本来我以为我会和一个完美的女孩儿约会，度过一个完美的夜晚，但现在你出现了——”  
  
“对此我很抱歉，”伊森说，语气已经有些冷淡，“但我以为你有危险。再纠缠这一点没有任何意义。如果有什么我能补偿的——”  
  
“——就是这个！ _补偿_ ！”  
  
不确定班吉打算说出什么，伊森微微皱了皱眉。  
  
“——你能和我再回去一次刚才的酒吧吗？”  
  
班吉再次露出了那种带着小心翼翼的期待的神情，而伊森无法控制地再次感到了困惑。  
  
“你清楚你在说什么吗？”过了两秒，他终于开口问道。  
  
“清楚得不能再清楚。”班吉说，“我想要的就是这个。你——”他指了指伊森，“——和我——”他又指了指自己，“——我们再回去一次刚才的酒吧。虽然你不是安排好的杰西卡……”班吉像下定了什么决心似的说道，“但我今天晚上确实很愉快——直到你告诉我这些不是真的——你不能给我留下这样一个结尾，然后就这么走掉。你想保护我，我明白了，我很感激。约会砸了，这也没什么，我们再回去一趟，就当一笔勾销了。”  
  
伊森忍不住笑了——因为这情景对他来说实在是既滑稽又难以理解。“我陪你再回去一次？刚才的酒吧？”  
  
班吉点点头。  
  
伊森仍然不确定班吉为什么提出这个要求，这个要求听起来并不过分——太不过分了，以至于让人觉得惊讶。不过，即使班吉有其他的企图，伊森觉得自己应该也能应付——班吉给伊森的感觉并不是什么危险的人物，如果他是，那么他的伪装也太好了。伊森是IMF最好的特工，他对自己的能力有信心。  
  
“好吧，”他说，“我陪你再去一次。现在走吗？”  
  
班吉看起来像是松了一口气。“如、如果可以的话，”他结结巴巴地说道，“你把他丢在这儿没关系吗？”他指了指被伊森捆得结结实实瘫在角落里还没有苏醒迹象的男人。  
  
“我的同伴会接手他的，”伊森看了看时间，“我想现在他们已经在门口了。”


	6. <5>

**21:14** **，酒吧的厕所。**

 

这一切真是太滑稽了，班吉想，因为几十分钟后，他成了那个躲在厕所里的人（虽然技术上来说，伊森当时并不是为了躲藏而待在厕所，但从某种意义上他也确实是在躲着班吉）。伊森带着试探语气的声音隔着门板传进来，听着有些发闷：“班吉？”

班吉深吸了一口气，试图让自己的气息平稳下来。“走开，伊森。”他想说得干脆果决一些，可是他的声音还带着哭腔，听起来反而像在恳求伊森留下来照看他似的。

隔间的门被打开了。班吉迅速低下头，不想对上伊森的目光。他现在最不想要的就是让伊森看见他这副软弱可怜的模样。他弓着腰蜷起身子，将脸埋在手掌心里，想遮挡住自己发红的眼眶。他努力调整着呼吸，但是他的肩膀还在无法控制地微微颤抖，伊森一定已经发现了。他是一个身手那么利落漂亮的秘密警察。班吉觉得即使是自己的同事们也比不过他。

“走，走开——”班吉抽抽噎噎地说，无望地做着最后的挣扎，“让，让我自己待着——我，我很好——”

他听到厕所隔间的门又轻轻关上了。可是伊森并没有如他所愿的离开。“嘿，班吉。”隔间里的另外一个男人喊他的名字，声音轻柔温和，像是在试图安抚他，班吉莫名觉得鼻子更酸了。

“你，你还在这里，做，做什么？”班吉终于从企图闷死自己的尝试中解脱出来，他看了一眼伊森，眼圈还是红红的，“既然你的任务都已经完成了？”

他知道自己这么说有点儿不讲道理了，毕竟一开始是班吉要求伊森陪自己到这里来的。可是班吉并没有像自己以为的那样已经能够实施他所计划的一切。情绪失控到躲在厕所里抹眼泪已经够糟糕了，他不想通过给伊森留下一个令人生厌的印象来给这个夜晚增添更多的灰暗色彩——即使他们很可能今晚过后再也不会见面，班吉仍然在意。

“吧台旁边的那个女孩儿，”伊森开门见山地切入，但他的声音依然很柔和，“是关于她，是不是？”

 “……有那么明显吗？——不用回答了，”班吉低头瞅了瞅自己，“我猜这个状况挺能说明问题的。”

“你想聊聊吗？”伊森半蹲下来，目光注视着班吉，“你可以和我说，如果你愿意。”

班吉犹豫了一会儿，伊森垂下眼帘看向别处，没有说话。

“我和你说我完全放下了，”班吉说，“……其实我没有。”

其实他的脑子里还在想着“我为什么会开始说这个”，但开了个头之后一切似乎变得顺畅起来。他不知不觉开始告诉伊森一些事情。当他述说的时候，伊森安静地听着，间或回应他两句。他告诉伊森那女孩儿是他的初恋，他们曾经在一起六年。他谈起自己内心对过时的浪漫其实还有着怎样的迷恋和执着。他说起那场高调的求婚，以及那场他想象中的完美的婚礼的细节。他说起在那之后他有过的几次失败的尝试，像一首歌里唱的，“似乎他所有的情歌都唱给了另一位故人。”

“我知道自己很软弱，”他仿佛自暴自弃一般地总结道，因为哭过又说了太多话，嗓子都有点哑了，“她都已经开始全新的生活了，而我——我还死守着过去，走不出来……”

“……你不是走不出过去，”伊森轻声说，“你只是没有走出那种……感觉。你怀念的并不是她。”

班吉做了个深呼吸，觉得自己的情绪终于有些平静下来。

“这对每个人都不容易。但是，会过去的，一定。相信我。”伊森继续说道，他的声音似乎有某种令人镇静下来的特质，“你做了尝试，你想要重新开始，你并不软弱。”

“这是你的真实想法，还是只是安慰我？”

“我的真实想法就是，”伊森温和地说，“我希望你好起来，我知道你会好起来。”

那双眼睛里没有嘲笑，也没有过分的关心——那太过虚假，而且只会让班吉变本加厉的退缩回去。他似乎不太可能和班吉有同样的心碎经历，可是他展露出恰到好处的真诚和沉静，他的存在是一个可以安抚你的聆听者，让你觉得他会和你产生共鸣，你乐于和他交谈；而当你需要建议时，你知道他同样可以信赖。

班吉想，大概没有人能不喜欢这个男人。

可是他一定也让很多颗心破碎过。因为当他消失时，他会同样干脆利落。

他有点不甘心地说：“……你对待周围的人都一直这么照顾吗？”

伊森笑了笑。“也许是因为我弄砸了某个男人的约会，我还没有补偿他。”他顿了顿，“你要求我和你再回到这儿来是有原因的，不是吗？”

班吉心虚地移开视线。

“你没有弄砸我的约会……”

对于班吉来说，伊森的意外出现，可能是这个夜晚最浪漫最惊喜的事情。

“你想要你的‘复仇’吗？”

伊森打断他。他脸上的表情让班吉的心因为期待而不可遏制地狂跳起来，但同时，对方话语背后的暗示又让他有点不敢相信是真的。

“你是说——但——你——我——这——”

“你想要复仇吗？”伊森打断他的语无伦次，“简单回答我，是或者不是。”他漂亮的绿眼睛闪闪发亮。

而班吉根本无法说不。

 

**21:39** **，南岸酒吧。**

 

“我可不觉得这是巧合。”那女孩儿说，她挽着身边男人的胳膊，斜靠在他身上。“我们说好不再干涉对方的生活了。你明知道星期五晚上我会来这里。”

班吉耸了耸肩，“大概我不记得了，毕竟，你又不是唯一会淡忘过去的人。”

“可是你还在我这儿找同情，”女孩儿说，转过头去对她的男友露出了一个无法忍受的眼神。“别烦心，宝贝。”另一个男人低声说。女孩儿转回头来。

“瞧，这就是为什么——你是刚刚才哭过吗？”

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

伊森从后面走过来，手搭上了班吉的肩膀。

“哦，嘿，甜心……”

班吉伸出手，考虑着伊森会不会允许自己揽上他的腰，动作迟疑了一下。让他意外的是，绿眼睛的男人凑过来，很快地吻了一下班吉的脸颊。“遇见认识的人了吗？我一直很想见见你的朋友们。”他笑着靠上班吉伸在半空的手臂。

“这是伊森，”班吉回过神来，将手掌在伊森的腰线上贴实了，还往自己怀里搂了搂，连说话的底气都足了很多：“我的男朋友。”他看了看伊森，又看向对面的男女，“希拉里——我们有段历史，还有，艾德——让希拉里对我的婚约感到后悔的人。”

“拜托，班吉——”艾德翻了个白眼。

“你的男朋友？”希拉里看了看班吉又看了看伊森，“我都不知道你还喜欢男人。你现在是不是还要告诉我，是我让你意识到这一点的？”

她打量着伊森，伊森坦然地接受着她的目光的检视，还对她笑了笑。他笑起来的时候露出了牙齿，唇角扬起的弧度有几分微妙的意味，绿眼睛看起来也格外明亮。那样的笑容会对人产生怎样的影响，班吉再清楚不过了。希拉里有点窘迫地移开了视线。

“实际上，是我先看上他的，”伊森说，“幸好他对我也很有好感。我一开始还担心他不会接受我。”

他捏了捏班吉的手。班吉假定那是“什么都别说，交给他来处理”的意思。这太容易了。实际上，班吉觉得自己的脑子现在已经不够用了，他有点恍惚。“我才是幸运的那个人，亲爱的。”他回捏了一下伊森的手。

“所以你们是怎么认识的？你们在一起多久了？”

“在一个派对上。”伊森说，“我们认识有段时间了，但不久之前才正式交往。毕竟，我得确定他并不真的排斥我，”他看着班吉，“我可不想到最后大家朋友都做不成的那种地步。有点懦弱，我知道，但……幸好最后结局很棒。哦，你们不会想知道的，都是些很无聊的故事。”

可是他的语气就在吸引着人提问。当然，希拉里和艾德又问了些问题。伊森说起那个不存在的他们相识和交往的故事，他面不改色地胡诌，仿佛那一切真的发生过。他时不时转头看看班吉，目光也好像他的世界里真的只有班吉一个人似的。连班吉都快要相信他们之间真的有过一个烂俗又甜蜜的爱情电影般的故事了，而且讲述者是这样一个笑容迷人的男人，他一边述说的时候，他的神情和微笑也在影响着听者——这就更加过分。

一个让人羡慕甚至嫉妒的故事，除了那个故事不是真的。

希拉里和艾德的脸色变得越来越微妙。可是当目的达成的时候，班吉反而觉得自己不那么在意了。也许是因为他开始被另一种痛苦折磨。有那么一会儿他希望自己是个旁观者，那么他就可以安心地被伊森的话语和目光欺骗，酸涩地抱怨一句，“他的男友真是个幸运的人。”

“也许他有时候是有点儿……”对于希拉里“你会发现他是个神神叨叨的恋人”的评论，伊森耸了耸肩，“但我想他也没有话多到让人受不了吧。”他又对班吉露出了微笑，“可能我就是太喜欢你了。”

班吉忍不住环住了他，“你让我觉得我是世界上最幸福的人。”当被伊森用那种目光注视时，这句话有部分确实出自真心。

“我们应该去跳舞，”伊森说，“他们在放我们的主题歌了，来吧。”

伊森拉着他，他们穿过吧台旁的人群，晾下开始闹别扭的希拉里和艾德（“你一直盯着他看！”），晾下班吉拥有的一切余味苦涩的过去，像两尾鱼滑入舞池，随着节奏扭动身体。“抱歉！”伊森对一个向他发出邀请的人露出一个过于灿烂的笑容，“我已经有伴儿了。”

“可惜我不能成为那个幸运的人了。”对方说。

他实在是个耀眼瞩目的男人。他吸引着所有人的目光。因为他的外表，他的笑容，还有他那种礼貌又疏离地避开邀请和挽留的方式，他美好得让你知道你永远无法拥有他。而这个男人现在用一种让人幸福到眩晕又失落到恍惚的目光注视着班吉。

“他们说你是个幸运的人。”他用玩笑的语气说道。

班吉只能假装他拥有面前这男人一个晚上。但他却用那种让人无从抵挡的目光看着班吉。这太过分了。

“我希望我是。”班吉喃喃地说。

音乐太吵了，那节奏好像在他血管里冲撞似的，或者是他晚上喝了太多酒，不然他为什么会觉得头晕目眩，就好像醉了似的，有种按捺不住的冲动？

班吉凑过去，在伊森脸上的笑容因为惊讶凝固、消失之前吻了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章早就写完了忘记post……  
> 中间断了太久不知道我还能不能写完结局（一个悲伤的故事），万一坑了……总之这命中注定是个HE（喂


End file.
